It has been conventionally known a parameter control device controlling values of a plurality of parameters in a predetermined device according to an operation by a user.
For example, NPL1 describes application software which, when installed and executed in a tablet-type portable terminal device, enables a user to adjust the values of parameters in a digital mixer by operating the portable terminal device.